Never Had a Chance
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Disaster strikes the Vantas-Pyrope couple when Terezi is rushed to the hospital. The news is something neither of them had ever expected to hear. (human!stuck)


**So here's a heavy sad human!stuck Karezi drabble for all of you :D I like tormenting favorite characters, okay? .**

**Karkat and Terezi do not belong to me; not even their human!stuck versions. They both belong to Andrew Hussie (the troll versions, not human!stuck)  
**

* * *

It's been days since she was rushed to the hospital, complaining of not just terrible cramps but of difficulty breathing and pretty much doing anything, really. I hadn't slept; hadn't gone home; hadn't eaten. All I could was pace frantically back and forth in front of her hospital room as doctors and nurses entered and exited it constantly. The grim expressions on their faces weren't helping my fucking anxiety much, either. I wasn't allowed to see her; it was too soon, or she was still resting and couldn't be bothered, or she didn't seem like she was up for having visitors so they wanted her alone for a while.

What, her own god damn husband wasn't allowed to see his own fucking wife? Damn the health care system sometimes!

But finally- _finally_- I was allowed to go in. In an split second, I was in the room, ignoring the bland white walls and sterile white sheets covering the one person I'd give my life up for in the blink of an eye.

"Tez?" I said softly, not wanting to startle the redheaded woman half lying in the hospital bed, wearing that pastel gown all patients had to wear no matter what. She turned her head in my direction and the sight of those cloudy light blue eyes blew my breath away, as they always did every time I saw them, even after the last twenty five years. Terezi gave a weak smile and held a hand out for me to take. The sight broke my heart. She never acted as though she was blind, but now- now she was the spitting image of a blind person, head tilted just slightly from the person they were talking to, gaze off in the distance, and hand out as though needing assistance to know where the other person was.

It would have been pitiful if I didn't know Terezi was just, tired.

"They finally let you in, huh?" Terezi chuckled softly, lacing our fingers together without a word about it. I couldn't help but chuckle with her, rubbing light circles against the back of her hand with my thumb, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, the fuckers kept making excuses as to why I couldn't come see you," I told her, sighing deeply. "But... how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Something to drink? Eat? Anything I can do?" I knew I was babbling, but it was a habit of mine when I was nervous and didn't know what else to do or say.

"You can stop running that mouth of yours. If Makara was here, I'm pretty damn sure he'd try soothing you with those 'miracles' he claims calms him down," Terezi retorted, thought the smile was still present on her face as she spoke; I flushed a bit, instantly falling silent. "But yeah. I'm feeling better. Not wanting to scream in constant agony, anyway, which is a vast fucking improvement, wouldn't you say?"

Again, I cracked a tiny smile, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, resting my forehead to the side of her head gently, tightening my hand just a bit around hers. "I fucking love you, Terezi... Shit, I was so worried about you," I whispered to her, on the verge of crying again. She just chuckled again and patted my head, which was her way of comforting me. In a way, it always worked; like now. I smiled more and pulled from her as the door opened and her doctor came in, pen behind his ear and flipping through the clipboard he was holding.

"How are you feeling, Miss Pyrope?" he asked, to which Terezi instantly corrected him, tone cool and calm like she was in court again.

"It's Mrs. Vantas, thank you. And I'm feeling better. I just want to get out of here."

I gave the doctor a good hard look, then spoke up as well. "What happened, exactly? We were just watching a movie at home and the next thing I knew, she was screaming bloody fucking murder and curled in on herself." She hadn't showed signs earlier that day of being sick or anything, so what the cause was, stumped me.

The doctor- I honestly didn't give a shit what his name was- glanced up from his clipboard at the both of us. There was something in his green eyes that stopped my heart in its tracks for a split second. Somehow, I had a feeling the answer wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Fortunately, I was already sat down, so there was no chance of me having a dramatic faint or anything. I hoped.

Beside me, I could feel Terezi's grip on my hand tightening as she braced herself for the cause of her pain and anguish. The doctor sighed softly but heavily and dragged a chair out and sat on it.

"It's not something we at the hospital like saying," he began and my heart dropped out of my chest, down through my stomach and practically got shat out before rolling off into the fucking sunset on a god damn horse. It was never a good sign when they started with that.

"Give it to us straight, doc," Terezi said, her voice smooth and unwavering. Damn, this girl was strong. Made me wonder half the time why the hell she would put up with someone as pathetic as me.

"Very well," the man said, a bit taken aback by Terezi's confident tone. "Well, it seems that your body just isn't healthy enough to provide the correct nutrients a baby needs-"

"A baby? I wasn't pregnant," Terezi cut in, sounding as confused as I felt. If she was, we would have known. Wouldn't we?

"Ah, from your medical records, I was able to find that you were just a few days off from your menstrual cycle beginning, correct? Well, you would have found out _then_ that you were pregnant." The doctor's tone was sympathetic, but I didn't buy it for a second. They were trained to sound sad for their patients just so they didn't get fucking sued for not caring enough. "To continue... we also found out that your mother's own immune system wasn't strong or healthy enough for having children- in fact, you and your sister were surprises for the nurses when you were both born. It seems the condition she had, you inherited." He paused, allowing the information to sink in.

Terezi looked pale as anything, worse than someone who'd seen a ghost, but other than that, she was the epitome of calm and collect. It would have been terrifying to see if it weren't for the fact that I could see the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them loose. Strong as ever, even in the face of this sort of thing. Fuck, I loved her so much.

"So, what you're saying is that I suffered from... from a miscarriage of a child I hadn't even been aware I was carrying," she said softly and the doctor nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately, yes. And it was a massive miscarriage, as well. We were able to operate so you could recover and not suffer any side affects, but... there was only thing that involved." Again, the man paused and he heaved a practised sigh of regret. "You won't be able to have any more children. Or be able to get pregnant again. I'm... I'm sorry, Miss- Mrs. Vantas." He glanced between us and stood, returning the chair to the closet. "I'll give you two some time alone."

And then he was gone and Terezi burst into silent sobs, hunched over and shoulders shaking as she clutched the white blanket tightly in her hands. My own vision was blurring. She had been pregnant; Terezi had been carrying my child- _our_ child. And that was just- torn from us because of something she had gotten from her own mother. Part of me thought I should have been angry about that, but I just couldn't muster up the energy to be mad. I just sat on the edge of Terezi's bed and wrapped my arms around her when she buried herself against me. Neither of us spoke; there weren't any real words that could be said, anyway.

There were parts of Terezi that were brand new and parts that were antiques. If only we hadn't found out like this.


End file.
